Dancing With The Devil
by Tydacat
Summary: AU world where Puck finds himself strangely pulled towards the Asian dancer Mike. T for now, M later ;  Rn'R please :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own neither of the boys, or Glee :(

There will be a few chapters to this, hopefully I can put the updates out quickly now that it's summer :)

The Devil Dances in this One. (PuckxMike)

Puck's P.O.V:

So it occurred too me the past few days Mike Chang could dance. Like really freaking good. I thought that he was alright but I started paying attention recently and it hit me what I had been missing. He sways like a graceful girl and can be rugged like a man in several simple moves. Sitting at the back of the choir room I watched as the asian teen worked his gift across the room in a varied array of dance moves, none I could recongise. I couldn't help but wonder how he'd be like riding up on me, displaying his dirtiest dancing.

Snapping from those thoughts while Puckzilla had twitched. My lord, if he had that effect at an innocent thought like that. Well maybe not that innocent, but more innocent then some of my thoughts. I grunted clearly the thoughts from my head and smiled as Mike twirled one last time as the song ended. I clapped more excitedly then most of the Glee members this time, but more absent mindedly I was lost in the happy smiles of the cute asian boy. He returned to his seat beside his ex-asian lover, whom he was still good friends with; She'd be pushing him for more then cute asian kisses, but "I'm not really for that yet Tina," which is a sad excuse.

I sighed as the Glee club session came to an end with Rachel proclaiming something, like uh, I don't even know. I'll make a point to ask Artie later. I walked calmly out of the choir room, when a quiet asian voice from behind me asked, "Hey Puck, what'cha doing now?"

I turned around and my mind raced as the slightly sweaty tall teenaged asian boy stood before me.

"I uh, nothing, why you askin'" I tried to even out the sudden excitement, while up holding my badassness.

"I just wanted to know if the wanted to come to breadstix before the new game release tonight," He said approaching where I was, "I pre-ordered it online and it arrived today."

"Sure I, guess," I agreed to breadstix and then wondered what he was doing till then. "What are you up to till you get the game?"

"I wanted to know if you'd wanna go game or work on the number that were doing this week," Mike answered as we started walking down the hallway to the parking lot.

"What's the assignment this week, I completely blanked while was talking." I said with a goofy grin, which was returned by Mike.

"The assignment was about a common misconseption about yourself." Mike answered my dying question, "You we're also paired up with me, so once we get a song and get an idea where we're going with it. I'll then make some crazy dance routine to it."

"Mmkay, I think I have a decent song in my mind at the moment." I smiled as we entered my beaten up truck, and made our way to my house.

When we arrived my mom was leaving for her nigth time shift at her nursing job and was telling me I had to cooking for my sister Annabeth. I nodded and waved my mother off, while entering the house. I was surprised when Annabeth shouted "NOAH, WHAT'S FOR DINNER?"

"We're going out for dinner Anna, so go get cleaned up!" I smiled as she hugged my waist and took off for the bathroom, inquiring for a face cloth. I helped her while Mike sat at the table smiling at how I was a total badass at school, but a total gentle giant at home for my sister and mom. Anna ran to her room where she came out in a yellow and blue dress.

"Noah, can do a pony tail for me?" She asked while her innocent eyes looked at me hopefully. I obliged because she looked so darned cute with a pony tail. I intercepted glances from Mike, and I turned to him.

"Say a word at school and I'll seriously beat the shit out of you." I glared angrily for a second, but then was scolded by Anna. I instantly softened, while picking her up and bringing her out of the house. I placed her in her booster seat because she wasn't yet tall enough to not ride in one.

It took roughly 15 minutes to get to breadstixs and when we got there I turned to Mike. "Go get us a table we will be a few minutes, I need to talk to Anna quickly before we go in." He nodded and went nito the restraut and I turned to Anna.

"Anna, hunnie listen too me. I really like him, and you've got to swear to me that it is our secret, because I'll get in trouble if he knows." I said letting the pain wash out in my voice. "Do you understand?"

"I do understand Noah. Mike is cute, I can see why you like him." Anna smiled hugging my neck tightly as I lifted her carefully out of the vehicle and carried her into the restraut. Mike waved us down and we hurried to join him.

After the initial bread-sticks arrived, I order a large caeser salad and a large plate of fries for both Anna and I. Whereas Mike ordered sweet and sour chicken wings with a side of fries. I was slightly taken back by that, because I thought Asian's rarely ordered anything but their own cultures food. I guess I needed to educate myself on his people.

The busty waitress returned with our meals, where we offer polite thanks and started eating in silence. Annoyed at the silence, I cleared my throat, and said "So I was thinking "Bad Kids" from Lady Gaga's new album. I thought cause everyone thinks I'm a bad kid, but really I've just had to step up in my household since my father left and it has rubbed off at school as "badass"" I searched his dark eyes for approval or really any emotion.

Eventual he seemed to of snapped out of his trance-like state and nodded. "I have the best choreography for the song. I just like envisioned it. Weird I know, but it comes to me like that and I can usually pull it off with little issues." I stared at him a little bewildered, and nodded accepting his information on how he danced.

"You'll have to show me later, after we get your game." I said enjoying a bite of the salad while keeping a watchful eye on Anna while she gobbled some fries down in record time. I smiled at her endearingly.

We finished the supper soon after and I insisted on paying for everything. Mike fought for a bit, but knew i'd have none of it and gave up with a sigh. Anna took Mike's hands and ushered him to skip with her to my truck, I smiled at the two as they left the building.

"He's cute, you should definitely move in on that soon. A guy like him only stays single for long." The cashier smiled at my blushing face, as she returned my change, "Even your sister likes him, anyways off you go before they send a search party."

I nodded blushing a bit more and shook it away as I exited the building, seeing Mike showing my sister some dance moves. She followed him as much as she could, lordy she's gonna be a good dance when she's older. Mike should teach for more, later this week.

"You two ready to get Mike's game?" I asked looking at two whom stopped their playfully dancing and worked themselves into my truck. I buckled in Anna, then got into the drivers seat and turned the key in the ignition. The truck roared to like and I manuvered out of the parking lot and then to the mall which had the video game store.

Arriving at the mall 20 minutes later we rolled into the parking complex underneath the mall. It was a rather sketchy area to be past 10pm, but other then that it was well lit and family friendly. After I release Anna from her seat, the three of us headed towards the video game store. As we wondered in the mall Anna got shy as she usually does and I picked her up so she didn't feel so intimated. Mike smiled at the simple gesture and we finally approached the outside of the store.

"You go in, I don't Anna would like to be by all the strangers," I said to Mike and he noted her irratabliness. "We'll wait out her." I finished squeezing Anna's small frame while she clutched around my broad shoulders and rested her head on them.

Mike spun around gracefully and slipped into the crowded store, weaving through the mess of peple to the counter. He inquired about his game and paid when the cleric brought it to him. Changing his exit path, Mike carefully snaked his way out of the store and found Anna and I.

I smiled when he returned and we stopped at the food court to grab some fries for the trip home. We didn't talk much cause Anna was sleeping. I pulled into our driveway noting that my mom more then likely had a over night shift and I wouldn't she her tonight. I carefully and successfully extract Anna from her car seat, then up to her bed without waking her.

When I came downstairs Mike was awkwardly standing in the door way, which made me smile in my head. _'how could someone be so damned cute,' _ I thought and smiled an inviting smile to him. "You coming in? I don't bite... much." I smirked as he visibly blushed and removed his shoes following me to my bedroom. I think Mike might have been taken back by how normal my room was and frankly how clean it was. I again mentally smiled.

Patting my bed, Mike sat down and I set up the game. Placing the game in the game console and turning it on, I backed up with two controllers for both of us to play. After a few minutes of learning the controls and a few trial runs on a few different techniques, we'd started the campaign missions of the game.

/chapter one complete, review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own neither of the boys, or Glee :(

More chapters to be pushed out from my creative mind-womb. Yay Mind-womb. Thanks for the lovely reviews! They help a lot more then you'd think!

The Devil Dances in this One. (Puck x Mike)

Previously: When I came downstairs Mike was awkwardly standing in the door way, which made me smile in my head. _'how could someone be so damned cute,' _ I thought and smiled an inviting smile to him. "You coming in? I don't bite... much." I smirked as he visibly blushed and removed his shoes following me to my bedroom. I think Mike might have been taken back by how normal my room was and frankly how clean it was. I again mentally smiled.

Patting my bed, Mike sat down and I set up the game. Placing the game in the game console and turning it on, I backed up with two controllers for both of us to play. After a few minutes of learning the controls and a few trial runs on a few different techniques, we'd started the campaign missions of the game.

/Chapter two commence. (Puck's P.O.V)

I was trying hard to concentrate on the game's tasks, but his current company was a bit distracting. After seven or so missions Mike decided that we needed a break.

"Where's your washroom man?" Mike asked me and I pointed downstairs, then got up.

"Downstairs to the right." I said stretching, "You hungry? I think we've got some kosher snacks in the kitchen and your probably thirsty?"

"Yeah sounds good." Mike said following me down the stairs, but he turned for the washroom and I headed to the kitchen. I looked into the cupboard and saw some cookies my mom baked last week and I smiled. Grabbing cups from the cupboard and placing them on the table by the cookies, I fetched the kosher orange juice.

Mike stood in the door frame blushing slightly and shook it away while taking a seat in the tan chair at the table. I smiled at him, letting him pour his glass of orange juice before I did and then took a slip. Sighing at the moisture returning to my mouth, he took the first cookie and I await his reaction.

Mike curiously munched on the cookie he took, moaning slightly at the rush on flavours. I had a small grin on me face knowing that he enjoyed the cookie. He then looked at me and shook his head.

"Honey, oatmeal and raspberry?" Mike inquired wondering if his taste buds were working correctly, and I nodded to him. "It's like baked sex in circle formation!"

My mouth went instantly dry when he mentioned sex and blushed a bit, but I ate a cookie anyways. '_Man my mom makes killer cookies' _I thought as vivid childhood memories float through my mind. I smiled and drifted back to the table where I noticed Mike was looking at me weird and I needed to drink. Finishing my glass of orange juice, I grabbed the carton and stood.

"Time to continue?" I asked pointing towards where my room would be located, seeing Mike nod and grab the plate of cookies, we both walked up the stairs.

Once we were up stairs I placed the carton of orange juice into the mini fridge I had in my room and placed my glass on my nightstand. Mike shuffled around me the best we could in my stuffed room, we brushed against each other no matter what we did and that area tingled for a while after. I looked at the time, and the clock read _11:11_. '_Make a wish Noah._' I thought and then wished '_Mike should stay the night, because I'm not driving anymore.' _

"Hey Puck, can I crash here tonight? My house is locked at eleven and my rents' refuse to give me a key to my own damned house." Mike said hoping to stay over because sleeping in his backyard wasn't ideal.

"Ya man, you can. My ma won't mind and Anna likes you," I stated silently screaming very happily. "Where are you gonna sleep, I want to make sure your all accommodated and yeah."

"Your floor is fine and all I need is a pillow and a blanket." Mike said looking reassuringly at me and I shook my head.

"Nope. You won't sleep on the floor man, that's for dogs and homeless people. You could share the bed with me." I said not really thinking about the whole him sleeping like centimeters away from me, "We'll just face opposite directions, Okay?"

Mike looked at me for a second, he seemed kind of in a bliss and I waved my hand in his face. "Is that alright?" I asked to him who was blushing and nodding. "Kay, wanna continue on the campaign or are you tired?"

"W- we can continue I guess," Mike said completely distracted, but he grabbed the controller and focused on the game as we resumed the campaign. It seemed like even though Mike put as much focus as he could, he got smacked around the virtual game and died more times then usual. I paused the game slightly confused at what was with him.

"What's up? Your were doing really good and now not so much." I asked inquiring the lack of gaming skills.

"I think I am just tired," Mike barely whispered to me and sunk his head low, which I brought back up to my level.

"Why didn't you say so man, If your tired we can hit the sack, I'm down with that." I said smiling at the asian boy. "Honestly man, I'm a bit beat from entertaining Anna all day. So sleep is fine."

Mike just nodded and slithered up the bed taking one of the pillows and rolling to the opposite side of the bed. I shook my head and undid my pants, letting them sink to the floor. I'd take care of them later and then I squirmed up the bed, giving a blanket to Mike. I got comfortable with a pillow and whispered, "Night man,"

Throughout the night I got little sleep because Mike was fidgeting. I cautiously turned over and ghosted my hands over him. He seemed to of stopped quivering as I did this, so I pulled him into my chest and he just seemed to fit. Which was weird because he was taller than me. I finally had some rest from my quivering bed and when I started to fall asleep, I heard mumbles. I smiled at the thought of Mike having a good dream finally, but then he starting gasping.

"No..." Mike gasped out unconsciously, "Noah..."

I was slightly excited by the second word and slightly scared. Was he awake at the moment? '_If he was awake you idiot he wouldn't still be your arms... Unless he likes it. OH MY GOD! Does he like this?_' I thought shaking my head a little, trying to drift to sleep.

"Ri- right there," Mike moaned lowly, "Again No- Noah,"

'_Okay I am convinced. He is having a sex dream of me while he is wrapped in my arms. Where Hummel when you need a gay decoder._' I thought as it seemed Mike's body temperature rose a bit. Then I noticed he was grinding against me and I bit my lower lip. Not awake and clearly dreaming. I frowned as the gentle rubbing turned to rough rubbing and I had to stop him before we both regret it.

"Mike, man! Wake up." I whispered in his ear, which caused him to stir and look at me.

"Wha? Oh god." Mike said noticing through his sleepy haze what had occurred. He was slightly surprised though.

"Whats wrong?" I asked looking worried at him in the dark.

"Three things." Mike started, breathing deeply and continuing, "First off, I'll explain the dream in the morning, secondly why am I in your arms and thirdly, I really hope your not that there's a game case between us."

I blushed noticing what the rubbing had accomplished, and sighed. "I think I have an idea of what your dream may have been about. I am holding you because you were quivering non-stop and I didn't want to wake you, and I guess you were really into rubbing against whomever your dream was about. I was the one you were rubbing against on this side. Sorry I can't control a body function." I whispered softly to him, but all I wanted to know was if he liked me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose, I mean I kind of raped you." Mike said and I flinched at the raping part. '_I wouldn't call that rape sweet heart. Much the opposite._' I thought.

"Well during your dream, you gasped and moaned some things." I started trying to think of the right way to approach this.

"Noah, I'll explain it in the morning." Mike said firmly, and turned to look at me, my express was confused.

"Alright I guess." I whispered back not enjoying the fact I had to wait to ask something that's been on his mind for a long time. Not all satisfied I continued to look at the asian boy beside me. He wasn't telling me something that was the key factor to this weird night. I pouted slightly at him, hoping he'd break down and tell me. I got a little bit more then I bargained for.

In a simple gesture Mike's lips found mine in the darkness of the room, startling me at first and after a second I let go to the tingly feeling he forced on me. It felt good, too good. '_I waited this long to find __out that Asian kisses were this powerful and hot. Christ all mighty._' I thought, while pushing the kiss back to him unable to control the emotions I was starting to feel. The sensual softness of his lips, the warmth of his body that was flushed and pressed against mine. Shivers ran up my back as his hand drifted slowly down my back. The equally hard dick pressed into my crotch, which I whined at and it hit me.

I suddenly wanted to dominate him, I wanted him to know I wanted him. '_Hold up there tiger, he's just kissing you, not screaming to be dominated. Let him come to you man._' I thought suppressing the urges to flip him on his back and be more forceful.

Mike pulled away from the kiss and smiled at me. "I'll explain that better in the morning, although you may have the idea by now."

/chapter two complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own neither of the boys, or Glee :(

AUehara: They know and it's not like their having full blown smex. Just fluffies! :)

Thanks for the reviews! They do a giant ego boost when you see them!

The Devil Dances in this One. (Puck x Mike)

Previously:

I suddenly wanted to dominate him, I wanted him to know I wanted him. '_Hold up there tiger, he's just kissing you, not screaming to be dominated. Let him come to you man._' I thought suppressing the urges to flip him on his back and be more forceful.

Mike pulled away from the kiss and smiled at me. "I'll explain that better in the morning, although you may have the idea by now."

/Chapter three Commence. (Puck's P.O.V:)

In the morning it felt like I hadn't slept, even though I willed myself to sleep when I noticed Mike had fallen asleep on my chest. He seemed to peaceful and I smiled at that, but I needed to pee. I held it so he hopefully get a few more minutes of sleep.

"You can go pee you know." Mike said lifting his head, while poking me me to go.

I sat up at the side of the bed, pulling a t-shirt over my head and finding pajama pants, then I left my room to go to the washroom. My mom was in the kitchen and I said, "Ma, can you make Mike and I pancakes? I'll take Anna out to the park later," I entered the washroom and closed the door behind me, taking my morning leak.

After I finished I washed my hands and went to inquire the answer. I didn't get to the kitchen when I heard my mom mixing the batter and I smiled looking upstairs.

"Thanks, Ma." I said to her and before I headed back upstairs with two glasses of water, "Love you."

|Opening the door carefully, I entered my room seeing Mike sitting up in my bed and in one of my dress shirts. It undone, so you could see each of his abs and he seemed to be more muscular than I expected. He smiled at me when I gave him his glass of water and I drank a bit from mine.

"So," I started a bit afraid to continue the conversation, but wanting to find out what was going to happen.

"So, Noah," Mike said and I figured he wanted to know how I felt before he said anything.

"After a month or so after you joined Glee, and stopped being to shy. That's when I started getting amused by your cute quirks and dancing. That's all I saw for a while, was dancing and cuteness." I said looking him in the eyes, "Then it hit me the other day that I totally liked you. The passion you put into each of the dances you do, it's like when Rachel sings. Although your not extremely annoying, or a girl."

Mike laughs softly and smiled at me. "Maybe it's your 'badass' attitude, or your muscles, or even the fact last night; how sweet you were to your family, and the music part of you that's attracted me to you. Although I am scared that if I do act on my feelings more, you're gonna drop me like the rest." He stated.

"I only do that at school because I have to. First of all, None of them are worth the bother for anything more than a screw or fooling around. Except Kurt, but that's because he's so bluntly non-sexual." I ranted on and took a deep breath, "I'll do what I need to show that I do want to you our first time, when you are ready, and still want you after. When you kissed me last night. Electric. Fireworks. The whole nine yards of Hollywood bullshit I didn't think was true, is true."

Mike looked at me rather shocked, which wasn't what I wanted and I let him digest what I'd said. When it had, he smiled at me. The smiled seemed genuine, and he scooted closer to me, placing his arm on my shoulder. He pulled me in closer, where his warm soft lips met mine and they mashed roughly against each other. His hand pressed into my chest, then slide upwards to my jawline.

I pushed my body up a bit and pressed Mike onto his back, which he allowed. I lowered my chest to his and it was completely different experience. It was hard, like a rock with nice abs and I wanted to look at them. I didn't stop kissing him though, I just slowly let our bodies exist with each other for a while.

After about 10 minutes of making out, my mom knocked on the door and opened it a crack. "Noah, love. Breakfast is ready and good morning Mike." She closed the door, and I captured Mike in a few more kisses before our stomachs got the best of us. We cooled down and went downstairs.

My mom had created a bunch of pancakes, and made up the table. The table was equipped with dishes, table syrup, and strawberries. '_I am going to have to take her to the spa for this._' I thought slightly blown away at my mom's table.

"I'm gonna go see if Anna wants some, you sit down." I said place a kiss on Mike's cheek, and going to Anna's room. When I got there, there was a note, which read '_Noah, I took Anna to grandma's this weekend. Mike can stay if he wants. Be safe, and don't hurt him, because I'll hurt you. And yes you are taking me AND Anna to the spa this week some time. Love you sweetie._'

I smiled at the note and whispered thank you to my mom. I walked back out to Mike with a skip in my step. I sat down beside him smiling.

"Where's Anna?" Mike asked looking at the door frame where there should have been a little girl.

"My ma took her to my grandma's for the weekend. Your allowed to stay if you want." I said while I cut into a pancake after I put syrup on it.

Mike nodded and resumed finishing his pancake. "I'd have to go home, shower, apologize for not coming in last night and get some clothes." He pulled another pancake onto his plate, where he spread the syrup all over the pancake.

PuckXMike

After breakfast I cleaned up after us, while Mike was in the shower. I smiled at the thought of him being naked in my house with just me home. I tired to even the grin out when he yelled for a towel and for me to find him some of my clothes that fit him. I brought a towel to him and teased him till he gave me a kiss, to distract me long enough to take the towel.

I pouted outside the washroom for a while and when he came out, I was almost instantly hard. His hair was a mess from the toweling, his face was revitalized, the excess water running down the abs, around his belly button and into the cute treasure trail. I gawked at the sight.

Mike smiled at me and shook his head, "Puckerman. My eyes are up here, and take a picture it lasts longer." He smirked suggestively and I lead the way back to my room. As we entered I turned to him and placed a firm kiss to his lips.

He looked at me slightly taken back, and then smiled. "I need clothes, as much as I'd love to stay naked in your room." He said calmly, although I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable.

"There's a rule in my room. Once clothes are off, they don't go on till I say so. In this case I think I'll make an exception. What do you need? Clothing wise that is." I asked trying to find out what would be best for him.

Mike thought for a minute. "Sweat pants, a t-shirt, socks, and a kiss once I have all of it on." He stated, and I nodded fishing out his order.

"By the way. Don't ever be nervous, anxious, or uncomfortable around me. I won't ever cross the lines you make, and I want you for the long run so, being able to trust me and be comfortable is a must." I said waiting for Mike to change quickly, before I captured his lips once again. Once I pulled back I smiled at him, "You are beautiful anyways so I don't understand why your so nervous."

Mike seemed to of melted at the words and nodded. I love making him content in the cheesiest ways, and I planned to do it as often as I could. Then I went into the shower and came out, to change. It was tempting to just be naked and see how he reacts, but I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. I ended up changing in my washroom.

After we were ready we left my house and I drove him back to school where he picked his vehicle up, and we drove to his house.

PuckXMike

As we pulled into his driveway, I notice that Mike was more well off then he let on. He dad was a successful lawyer and his mother was an successful in real estate. I was amused when got into his house and it was VERY oriental. I guess his family held strongly to their heritage.

Meeting Mr. Chang was a bit nerve wracking. It was like without telling him anything, he knew everything and I didn't even get a chance to say anything. I was exactly sure if Mike had came out to his parents yet, or anything so the PDA was out of the question. Which sucked because I would have kill to firmly hugged Mike give he a sweet kiss and pat him on his cute dancer butt when he went upstairs to get somethings for the weekend.

Although the moment he left I was alone with his dad and it was awkward.

"Listen, your Noah correct?" Mr. Chang asked and I nodded. "Mike hasn't come out yet, But Mia and I have known since he was eight that he's gay. I have a suspicion you two are dating to some extent and so I need two things from you. Be good to him, he's very quiet about himself and his emotions. Respect that and him. The last thing you need to promise that if your doing this to him for the wrong reasons, I'll have your balls for a trophy."

"Yes sir." I confirmed that we had an understanding. "I just want you to know, That your son has me by my knees and I won't do anything he doesn't want because I think he's gonna be the one I wake up to in twenty five year, or at least I hope so."

At that his father smiled and I smiled back awkwardly, for I had just bared part of my soul to Mike's father. At that point I heard Mike coming down the stairs and instinctively stood up, waiting for him to come over. He handed me my bag, went over to his dad, where he hugged him.

"I'll be back Sunday night, and we can have a family dinner then." Mike whispered to his dad, and left the embrace with a smile.

With that, Mike and I left his house and were driving to the supermarket for some food supplies. I looked over at him in my truck, and smiled.

"I'm glad you've got a cool dad," I said and then kissed him firmly, "He cares about you a lot."

We then exited the truck, at an elated state.

/Chapter 3 finished.

P.S: Sorry it took a bit to finish, I was a bit distracted, and stuff but here is an update, and idea what should happen during the weekend?


End file.
